


Shaving

by martialartist816



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Shaving, handjobs, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Ren shave together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

Steam fills the room as I tie my hair up in a loose ponytail in front of the bathroom mirror. The heat relaxes my tense muscles, and I turn the tub faucet off, stopping it from overflowing with warm water. I sigh outwardly and smile to myself. I'm home alone, and I deserve a quiet afternoon and some self-pampering.

I slowly strip my clothes off and leave them on the closed toilet seat. Grabbing a small towel from a rack, I wrap it around my waist. It covers just enough so I don't feel completely naked, even though the door is closed and no one else is home.

After testing the water's temperature with my toe, I stand in it completely and sit on the lip of the tub. The water comes up almost all the way to my knees, and I sigh again at its soothing feeling. I lean over and reach for a bottle of fancy liquid soap and my razor. The soap smells like nectar and fresh herbs, and it guess that's why they titled it "Nature's Enchantment." It has some foreign oils and ingredients, and it makes my skin super smooth.

I flick the cap open and squeeze a good amount onto my palm. My left leg lifts out of the water, and I rest my heel on the opposite edge of the tub, holding my leg horizontal and dry. The soap lathers as I rub it all over my calf and thigh, and the sweet scent intoxicates me. I stretch forward with razor in hand and begin gliding it up the crest of my calf.

The rectangular head of the razor leaves a little wake of soapless, immaculately smooth skin behind. I stop when it reaches the base of my knee and start again near my ankle. When my whole calf is hairless, I take care of my knee, and then finish with my thigh.

Guys doing something like this isn't completely unheard of, but still, not many men do it. I think society had gotten over the need for women to shave, so I see a lot of hairy people out there, to be honest. It bothers no one, which makes me happy. People should do whatever they want to their bodies and not care what someone else says he or she should do. For me personally, I just like the routine and care that shaving myself brings. I feel clean and attractive after I do it, and it's a major confidence boost.

I'm lost in though and almost done with my other leg when I hear the door open. Fearing it's Granny, I jump slightly. No matter how close we are, I don't want to her see me practically naked. When my head whips around, I see that Ren has poked his head in. I'm a little relived that it's him, and I let a breath out and relax my shoulders.

"Guess I forgot to lock the door, huh?" I chuckle awkwardly and look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave? I should've knocked," Ren replies, ever the most polite person I know.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I just got a little startled." My hand hovers over my knee where it had frozen. "I thought I was home alone."

Ren's eyes flicker to the rest of my body for the first time since he opened the door. He reaction to seeing what I'm doing is barely detectable, but I suspect that he doesn't exactly comprehend. "I see... Grandmother and I came back early because she thought I looked tired."

"Oh," is all I can think to say. An uncomfortable moment passes between us. I don't know. Maybe I'm the only one who thinks it's uncomfortable.

"Aoba," Ren speaks up abruptly.

"Hm?" My position still hasn't changed, and my hand begins to cramp up.

"Is this a private task?" he asks, eyebrows knitting together in curiosity.

"Ah, um, not really." I smile and find the bearing to sit up straight. "It's just something people usually do alone like... brushing your teeth."

"But you and I brush our teeth together," he reminds me.

I feel nervous and awkward for some unknown reason. Why should I? It's just Ren. He doesn't think I'm weird or anything, but I keep thinking he does.

"You're right... Well, I guess there's really nothing to hide. Come in and lock the door." I wouldn't make that mistake again, considering the only person in the house left to barge in would be Granny.

Ren shuffles in and closes the door. When I hear the lock click, I breath out in relief. I motion with my free hand to come sit by me, and he obediently seats himself down. He seems to hold his breath before his eyes start to wander up and down my body, piecing together the fact that I'm shaving. I notice how his scent momentarily overpowers the one from my soap, and I promptly shake my head and finish up the leg it had started.

I feel Ren watching the whole time, which makes my cheeks burn, but I don't feel as if he's scrutinizing me. He's too kind for that. I know his staring is just out of curiosity, and frankly, if I had seen him in this state, I would stare too.

I swallow my shyness and set the razor down, turning to him with a smile. "Want to feel?"

Ren looks at me with some sort of surprise, so I chuckle and take his hand to guide it to my calf. When his fingers brush the silky skin, his eyes widen in amazement.

"I've touched you here before, but... it somehow feels different."

I know exactly what he means. Nothing compares to freshly-shaven skin. "That's why I love doing this. Makes all the difference, right?" I laugh lightly at his cute expression.

"It does." His brows furrow together again, and he looks back up to my face. "Do you prefer legs like this?"

I close my eyes and nod without thinking. "Yeah. I like shaving, and I like the way my legs feel afterward.

"I see. Then, Aoba, lately I've noticed something on my body." Ren pauses, looking conflicted. "Maybe I should try shaving."

"Oh, you want to try?" I wonder why he said it so suddenly, and then I realize. I want to slap myself in the face. "Ah, Ren, I think I misheard you," I stutter out quickly in an attempt to cover my foux pas. "I mean that I prefer to shave my own legs. What you do with yours is up to you."

"But if you like hairless legs on yourself, don't you like them on other people?" He doesn't seem offended, but I feel no less guilty.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's your body," I reassure him. What do I prefer, anyway? I picture Ren with hair all over, even some signs on a beard on his face. It would make him look incredibly manly, I decide. Then I think of him as bare like me. Both are equally appealing and really sexy to me. I come to the conclusion that I would love any way Ren appeared.

Ren takes a moment of thought before speaking again. "I still want to try."

"Okay... I'll help you right now since everything's ready. Take your clothes off," I instruct while moving over and grabbing my soap bottle.

Ren strips and leaves his clothes neatly beside mine. Since I took the only towel in the bathroom, he sits down naked. I feel bad and decide to be the same as him, pulling off the thin cotton that didn't really cover much anyway.

"Up here." I pat my lap to indicate where he should put his leg. He shifts to the side and rests his calf atop my thighs, and I lean down to inspect.

His has short, fine hairs sprouting here and there. They look more like stubble, and I'm puzzled on how that can be. He hasn't shaved before, has he? The only reason I come up with is that maybe Sei would shave. I frown sadly at the thought. His lingering evidence of existence sends pins into my heart. With a horrid realization, I think of how it's entirely possible that Virus and Trip could've been the the ones shaving him in his captivity. They're gross and twisted enough to do something like that. With a shudder, I pray that whichever afterlife he went to, he has no memory of the awful life he had to endure in Platinum Jail.

"Aoba." Ren voice shakes me from my unintentional mourning, and I look at him. "You're staring." His cheeks are kind of pink. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking... of how little hair you have, surprisingly." It isn't a complete lie, so I don't feel like complete shit. "Now, let's get started."

I cover his leg with soap, using a generous amount. "For legs, you have to go against the grain. It's different from the face,where you have to go with it."

I gently touch the razor to the base of his calf and lightly bring it upwards. He watches, seemingly unafraid of nicks, so I start going a little faster. Once I finish his calf, I rinse the blades off and position them at his knee. "Be really careful here. It isn't flat, so you could cut yourself."

I look up to see him nod in concentration. He really gives anything he does a great effort, and I envy that kind of work ethic. It's also really cute. Turning my gaze back down, I scrape the razor in short, careful flicks over the bump of his knee. I take my time before brushing the blades up his thigh quickly. That part is the easiest, in my opinion. His thighs in particular have a nice shape, not too big and not too thin.

I start to feel a bit warm again, thinking about the closeness of this whole thing. Shaving him reminds me of intimate grooming, and I think of how doing things like this for one another is comforting, almost as if we're bonding. I love taking care of Ren. He's precious to me, and I enjoy the responsibility of assimilating him into human life. He's been around since I was born, but he never actually had a free will inside of a free body. He was always held down by something, either my own consciousness, or the limited accessibility of a dog body. As a complete human, he sees the world as new and open. I secretly hope that his innocence never goes away. Life with me in the Old Resident District is calm, but the people here aren't perfect. I don't want him to see how mean people can be. He's too good to be tainted by the corruption of the real world.

As I lose myself in thought again, Ren busies himself and feels along his freshly shaven skin. When I look at him again, he seems pleased.

"Do you want to try the other leg on your own?" I ask.

"I would like to, yes."

I hold out the bottle of soap for him and watch as he mimics my preparations perfectly. When he begins to shave, his movements are much more cautious than my own, like he thinks he'll mess up or cut himself.

"You're doing great," I assure him with a small smile.

He smiles as well in shy pride, concentrating on his leg. It takes longer, of course, but he moves the razor over his skin with precision. My eyes move to his face and stay there, and I get caught up in how handsome he is.

My sudden musings surprise me, but I have been becoming less and less shy about my feelings for him. I think to myself until he finishes, then I look down at his leg to see it nick-free and perfectly smooth.

"Good job," I congratulate. He hands me back the razor and thanks me for helping.

"Is there anywhere else you want to shave?"

"I can do that to other places?" he asks in mild surprise. It sounds like he had fun and hopes to do some more.

I nod and chuckle. "Anywhere hair grows."

Ren purses his lips in though and glances all of my body for reference. His eyes land on my crotch, which makes me fidget self-consciously. Why does he have to stare at that?

"Um..." I say to break the silence.

"What about there?" Ren asks while glancing between his own groin and mine. I follow his eyes and compare the amount of pubic hair we have.

While mine looks trimmed and everything, he is almost bare down there. The hair has just begun to grow back, and I think of Sei being shaved of every body hair possible. My poor brother...

"Do you want to? I mean, a lot of people don't even bother with there, so it doesn't matter." My eyes wander the room as I speak.

"I want mine to match yours," he says bluntly.

"Ah, okay..." I ignore my blushing cheeks and sink down to my knees on the bathroom floor without thinking. Ren turns and brings his legs out of the water to face me, and I nudge his knees apart.

"I guess I'll do it for you."

I shape the little patch down to have neater lines. My hand bumps his member a lot, and he and I both let out small, heightened breaths. It's so sensual for just grooming. His hand rests on my shoulder, but I can't meet his eyes. This is too embarrassing for some reason.

When I'm done, I set the razor aside and face Ren's half hard dick. Without looking at his face, I reach up and take it into my hand. I hear a quiet gasp and lean down to kiss and lick the tip. Ren's fingers squeeze my shoulder as I push the length into my mouth. It's still kind of soft. Closing my eyes, I start sucking and wrap my lips tightly around it. He fills up my mouth completely when he gets hard, coming to a point where I can't fit it all. My hand works the rest near the base as a bob my head up and down slowly.

Soft sucking sounds escape my lips even though I try to keep them in. It's such a lewd sound, and it makes my face turn even redder. They seem to echo in the still bathroom air. I pause my movements and finally look up at Ren's face. His eyebrows knit together in pleasure, and his mouth hangs slightly open.

"Aoba..." I hear him whisper. I wasn't hard before, but after he says my name like that, I am erect and aching.

He must've seen the state I'm in because he pushes my head away to stop me. A wet pop sounds when I pull off of him. "Aoba too..."

I pant lightly and nod, getting to my feet. Ren holds out his hands to me, so I straddle his lap, making us balance precariously on the lip of the tub.

Our erections brush together when I sit, and it causes a jolt to run down my spine. Ren grabs both of our shafts and jerks them slowly. I don't want him to see my face, so I wrap my arms around his neck and bury it in his shoulder.

My moans muffle in his skin, thankfully. I don't want us to be heard. The loudest sound in the bathroom is our heavy breathing, but faint sounds of Ren's palm sliding up and down and my whimpers fill the room as well.

We climax quickly and at the same time. Though it wasn't particularly taxing, I feel exhausted. Ren's breathing echoes in my ear, and my arms around him tighten to a hug.

"Thanks..." I have no idea what I'm thanking him for, but he deserves to hear it.

"Should we clean up?" he asks.

"I guess, since there's a bath right here and everything. But can we just relax?"

Ren holds me to him and carefully lowers us down into the warm water. I rest on top of him with my head on his shoulder. His hands move to the backs of my thighs and feel up and down, and I know he likes my smooth skin.

I smile lazily and look up to his face. "I love you, Ren."

"I love you too, Aoba." He returns my smile, and I press our lips together.

He kisses me slowly, parting his lips to deepen it. Little pecking sounds come from our mouth. The time passes just like that, filled with embraces and sweet words and gentle kisses. I definitely get my quiet and pampering afternoon, and I love it even more since I can share it with Ren. We stay like that until we forget how long we sat in the tub, and Granny grumpily yells that our dinner is getting cold.


End file.
